


We're 'Go'ing on an Adventure!

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons
Genre: F/M, Going on an Adventure, Pokemon GO - Freeform, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know, just dorks being adorkable because I had a random thought and now here is my first fic in literally forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're 'Go'ing on an Adventure!

"Tsu." The voice was low and in her ear. Sleepily she swatted her hand in the voice's general direction. He laughed and poked her cheek. "Tsu. Wake up."

 The young woman grunted and rolled over, her mumbled "don't wanna" muffled by the pillow. Her boyfriend was _way_ too energetic in the mornings, and she wanted no part of that.

 “Tsubasa. Come on, _please_ get up!” Now she could feel his fingers gliding along her ribcage – a threat, if ever she felt one. Although a threat of what was up in the air. She never could tell with him.

 She rolled over, bringing the blankets with her, and cracked one eye open, the bright green glaring at Takumi in her sleepy state. “Why?” she asked, a hint of petulance in her tone. “The bed is comfy. Come back to it with me.”

 Taku simply grinned at her, pleased with his success. “Nope. Get up, Tsu. The gyms nearby just got taken by our rivals. We’ve gotta take them back!” He showed her his phone, the glaring red of Valor displayed on the screen. “A gym for you, and a gym for me!”

 Both eyes popped open now, more aghast at the time than anything. “Takumi! It’s one in the morning! You woke me up for _Pokémon Go_?!” And she’d been sleeping so well, too. Summer break had just started, so she had some downtime at last to catch up on sleep – when she wasn’t pulling all-nighters with her father.

 “I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” he said, grinning suggestively.

 Tsubasa laughed and threw a pillow at him. “Fine, fine, I’m getting up.” She slipped out of the covers, the cool air of her apartment chilling her bare skin. She turned in time to see Takumi faintly blushing, though he wasn’t looking away, either. The young sorceress deliberately grabbed one of his shirts, tugging it on without even bothering with a bra.

 It was clearly taking a lot of her boyfriend’s willpower to not tackle her back onto the bed. He must really want to take those gyms. She slipped on underwear and a pair of her comfier pants before stamping her feet into her sneakers, not bothering with socks at this late hour. When she grabbed her phone from the charger and turned to face him again, he grinned. “Okay, Taku, I’m ready. Let’s go catch those gyms!”

 He grinned and swept her up into a hug, spinning her around. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of leather that seemed to cling to him even when he wasn’t wearing his favorite jacket. “You’re the best,” he said, nuzzling her neck.

 ---------------------------------- 

The gyms were close enough to see on the map from her apartment, but it was still a bit of a trek to get to them. As promised, they helped each other take down the gyms. He claimed one for Instinct, placing his prized Raichu in it, despite having better Pokémon at his disposal. She claimed the other for Mystic, carefully deciding which type would have the best advantage in the area. She finally settled on her Gyarados (which she’d nicknamed Tatsu, in a moment of cheekiness.)

 The couple hit as many Pokéstops on the way as they could, and once the gyms had been claimed, went for a looping walk back to her apartment, to maximize how many they could reach in one trip. She claimed that since they were up, it made the most sense, and it had been his idea to get up, anyway, so he had no room to complain.

 After her spiel, Taku simply grinned and swept her into another hug, this time kissing her square on the lips. “T-Taku!” she squealed, pushing against him without any real force. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck to hide her blush, cheeks warm with embarrassment.

 “Thank you, Tsu,” he said, lips brushing her ear and causing her to shiver.

 She managed to wiggle free, missing his warmth the moment she stepped away. Tsubasa fiddled with her phone for a moment, trying to calm her beating heart. “Look, Taku, there’s a cluster of stops with lures on them. Let’s go check it out!” she finally exclaimed, showing him her screen in an effort to distract him.

 It must have worked, because he grinned and whipped his own phone back out. “Race you there!” he called, and then he was off. His black and yellow clothes made him look like a hornet as he flew down the street.

 Tsubasa, laughing, tried to keep up but knew she was outmatched. When she finally caught up to him, he was already in an intense stare-down with his phone, his lips pressed together in concentration. Peeking over his shoulder, she could see he was trying to capture a Zubat.

  _Of course_ , she thought, smiling. Zubats were probably one of the most difficult to catch, and Taku desperately wanted to evolve his best one to a Golbat. Which meant he needed more candies. They both wanted to complete their Pokédexes, which made evolution a necessity anyway. Even if the Pokémon itself was nearly useless.

  ----------------------------------

By the time they got home, their phones were nearly dead and it was almost three in the morning. Tsubasa stifled a yawn as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. In her sleepy daze, she caught her foot on the top stair and stumbled forward.

 Takumi scooped her up in his arms before she could hit the ground, cradling her against his chest. “Ah, I’m sorry, Tsu. I kept you out too late.” Rather than juggle her and the keys, he got close enough for her to unlock and open the door. Taking care not to bump her into anything, he took her straight to her room, depositing her on the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

 While he went to close and lock the door (retrieving her keys in the process), Tsubasa stripped off her shoes and pants, letting them fall into a heap on the floor. He came back to see her draped across the bed in just a shirt and panties. _His_ shirt. It made him happy to see her wearing his clothes, though now he’d much rather see her _out_ of them.

 Tsubasa was sound asleep, her breathing even. He’d just have to wait until morning. Grinning as he thought of all the ways he could wake her up later, Takumi stripped down to his underwear and cuddled against her, content as he arranged the blankets around them.

  _Tonight was a great night,_ he thought, and finally let sleep take him.


End file.
